The project requires the contractor to supply the following proteins: (1) 200 mg each of six (6) purified recombinant human viral proteins produced in E. coli from HIV-1, trs, sor, 3'-orf, reverse transcriptase (RT) and protease genes and other genes. (2) 5-10 mg of purified HBLV proteins (two from cloned DNA fragments, suitable for serological studies, DNA plasmids will be supplied by the Government. (3) Also, prepare and supply monoclonal and polyclonal antibodies to three selected proteins.